Regrets Chapter 1
by machix227
Summary: Enjoy!


Cloud sat bolt upright in bed. His breathing was heavy. A nightmare. Another God Damn nightmare. He used the back of his still gloved hand to wipe the cold sweat from his brow.

Inhaling deeply, cloud swung his legs to the side and stepped onto the cold floor.

Where am I? he thought, as he picked some of his clothing out of a pile next to the bed.

It was dark in the room. There was no clock, but cloud guessed it was still very early in the morning. From what he could make out, there was a bed, with nightstands on either side, and a dresser in the room. Nothing fancy. Maybe even a hotel?

The man in the bed that Cloud had just come from was fast asleep. He could hear the even inhale and exhalations, confirming this. After finding the vast majority of his clothing, cloud looked over the figure in the bed. He couldn't make out who it was. The white sheets were wrapped around his body, and a pillow was over his face. The only thing he _could see, were small spikes of red hair, between the gaps of the sheet and the pillow. _

_As he fastened his boots Cloud idly wondered who this mystery man was that he had spent his night with. But it didn't matter. Because it meant nothing. It never meant anything when Cloud found a stranger to spend the night with. Mainly because he knew that he could never love again. And partly because he always knew that the only reason he ever picked up these guys was because of drunken loneliness. _

_Alcohol was Clouds way of dulling the pain he felt on a daily basis. A pain he was to live with for the rest of his life- however long that might be. And if it were up to Cloud, that wouldn't be much longer. But he had made a promise, one he had every intention of fulfilling. He would live, just because he was asked to, by someone that meant more then life itself, to him. And that was the only reason. _

_He managed to sneak out of the house without disturbing last nights play thing. It was definitely still nighttime, if not early morning when he stepped outside. The moon was still full in the sky, and what you could see of the stars were out, as well. _

_On the steps of the apartment, he stopped and took a deep breath, inhaling the crisp autumn air deeply. This was his favorite time of the year. It always reminded him of happier times. Times when- Well, when the person he cared most about was still here. When he didn't lack the capacity to smile, or joke about things. A happier time indeed. _

_As he made his way down the steps to the road, which was deserted. He heard a strange noise. One like metal scraping. He soon realized it was coming from above him. Looking up, he saw someone struggling with opening a window. After a few seconds, it flew open, making a loud crashing noise. Cloud was sure that the entire neighbor would be awoken by this. _

"_That's not very polite, ya know" A voice yelled down _

_Cloud looked around to see if there was someone else this person could be talking to._

"_Yeah, I'm talkin to you, Blondie. You couldda at least said goodbye" _

_Just then, it clicked. This was the guy Cloud had spent the night with. Or at least part of the night. _

"_I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude. I'm just in a bit of a rush" cloud said, trying to sound as confident as possible. _

"_Sure, sure." the man laughed "In a rush at 2am. I'm sure you've got a lot of places to be at this time" _

"_er….look"_

"_Save it, Cloud", he said. Clouds ears perked up at the sound of him saying his name. "I'll just see ya around, I guess" _

_And with that, the window to the apartment closed, leaving cloud both confused and curious. _

_The walk back home was longer then he had anticipated. He hoped that his motorcycle was there, because he couldn't for the life of him, remember the last place he had It. _

_I must have gotten seriously fucked up last night, he thought, and had a seriously interesting time. _

_Sure enough, his bike was in the driveway. Unfortunately, so was another car. A car that didn't belong to him. He rolled his eyes. This was definitely not something he wanted to deal with right now. _

_He briefly contemplated just jumping on the bike and taking off. But, the keys weren't exactly in it, so he was out of luck. _

_Taking a deep breath, he made his way into the house. _

_It was dark, not a single light was on. Luckily, he could walk around his house with his eyes closed, so turning on a light, wasn't necessary. _

_He moved slowly, and with caution. He knew who was here, and why they were. And cloud really didn't feel like sitting through another 'intervention' right then. He made it to his bedroom, and locked the door, taking care not to be too loud. Letting out a sigh of relief, he turned to face his bed. Finding something he definitely didn't expect. _

_Laying dead center, in nothing more then a pair of jeans, was Leon. A bottle of alcohol dangling from one hand and the remote in the other. His brown hair was being plagued with a serious case of bed head, and _

_Cloud couldn't help but smile at himself. This was priceless. Leon very rarely drank, let alone got drunk. _

_He threw his jacket across the room, letting it land on his dresser, and made his way towards the bed. First, he took the remote and placed it on the night stand, then the bottle. _

"_What! Heeey Cloud" Leon said sitting up on his elbows a little "Come to party with me?" He winked. Cloud sat on the edge of the bed next to his friend. _

"_Hardly. What are you doing in my house?"_

"_Came to talk to you" he slurred "went to the bar to find you. Couldn't. So I came back here" _

" _Huh, well. You should go back to sleep" _

_Cloud went to get up, but Leon grabbed his hand "Ill sleep if you join me" he grinned _

_Cloud pushed him back down gently. "your drunk. Your not thinking clearly." "Aw, C'mon Cloud. I'm not asking you to Sleep with me, I'm asking you to sleep with me" he winked _

_Cloud rolled his eyes. _

"_Please?" Leon begged, looking almost pitiful, "Just lay here with me? It wont mean anything, I swear" _

_Though every never in his body screamed in protest, with a slight nod, Cloud agreed. Leon grinned triumphantly, moving to the right side, he got under the blankets and patted the spot next to him. _

_Cloud sighed deeply, and pulled off his shirt. Leon's jaw nearly hit the floor at this, but even drunk he knew better then to say anything. He forced himself to look away from clouds perfectly sculpted body. _

_Cloud then moved to taking off his boots. Which had more straps and laces then he would ever actually need. As he did so, Leon found himself staring again. This time, cloud caught him. _

"_Leon…?" he asked cautiously. _

_Leon realizing what he was doing, quickly tried to recover. "Your taking an awfully long time, man" he mumbled, diverting his gaze. _

_Cloud felt a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Im comin, Im comin" _

_A few seconds later, cloud climbed up next to Leon. He didn't realize just how tired he was until he got into the bed. Leon placed his arm around clouds shoulders, cautiously, out of fear that he would react badly to this. _

_Cloud just yawned and nuzzled himself into Leon's chest, knowing for sure that they would both have things to say about this in the morning. _


End file.
